I'm Not The Only One
by LookAtHYouk
Summary: Kau bilang aku gila. Karena kau tak mengira aku tahu yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi saat kau memanggilku 'Sayang', aku tahu aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Haehyuk OS


**Tittle :**

**I'm Not The Only One**

**Main Cast:**

**HaeHyuk and others**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, Angst**

**Lenght :**

**Oneshot**

**Summary :**

**Kau bilang aku gila. Karena kau tak mengira aku tahu yang telah kau lakukan, tapi saat kau memanggilku 'Sayang'. Aku tahu aku bukanlah satu-satunya.**

**Note:**

**Cerita ini terinspirasidari lagu Sam Smith dengan judul yang sama seperti fic ini^^ tapi cerita asli! Karangan saya.**

Dia priaku, sudah cukup aku mengatakan untuk meyakinkan orang-orang. Tapi masih saja satu dua yang mendekatinya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali sejak kami berpacaran, sampai sekarang ikatan suami istri yang mengurungku. Aku mencintainya, dan kuharap dia juga begitu.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar." Deringan ponsel itu benar-benar menggangguku, oh mungkin kami. Pagi ini aku memberikannya bonus. Dan bibir kami hampir melumat lagi kalau saja si sialan itu tidak mengganggu dan menelefon suamiku. Aku melihat dia mengangkat telefon dengan semangat, sungguh aku tak berbohong. Dia tak pernah terlihat kesal saat ada panggilan yang 'katanya' dari kantor.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Jangan khawatir, pulang nanti kita lanjutkan." Shit! Aku terdengar seperti pria yang haus akan seks dari suaminya. Walau kenyataannya sekarang aku sedang butuh.

"Pergilah. Ya, aku akan menunggumu." Ucapku miris, pria ini adalah Donghae-ku yang telah kehilangan kepribadiaannya setelah kami menikah. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin berusaha mencintaiku memang sulit untuknya. Tapi apa salahnya kalau mencoba? Dan terus mengkhianatiku, begitu? Apa kau fikir aku tidak menyadari semuanya?

"Ya, aku pergi dulu." Bibirnya mengecup bibirku agak lama, aku tersenyum dengan mata yang terus memandangnya. Dia memandangku juga, mungkin hanya disaat seperti ini dia akan memandangku. Karena aku tahu aku tak pernah benar-benar sepenuhnya menjadi yang terfavorit untuk Donghae. Aku menangis dalam diam. Setelah ini Donghae pergi, hanya botol-botol bening berbuih yang akan menenangkan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyetir entah kemana, membawa pergi mobilku entah kemana. Aku begitu gila-gilaan dijalan, tak ada yang melihat. Kurasa aku akan bebas untuk sementara waktu.

Air mata ini mengganggu sekali, aku ingin terlihat cool dengan mobilku sambil ngebut-ngebutan di jalan. Tapi air mata ini memperlihatkan kalau aku pria cengeng. Sialan! Lee Hyukjae untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang tidak pernah sudi untuk sekedar menyutubuhimu bahkan dia suamiku sendiri. Oh, Shit! Sugesti kalau dia eum Donghae tak pernah mencintaiku selalu saja berputar seolah akan menghipnotis dan menyuruhku untuk membanting setir kemudi dan melepaskan diri ke jurang.

"Bodoh sekali aku! Hahaha dia pasti menemui gadisnya!"

Ku banting setir mobilku beberapa kali sampai pengendara sepeda hampir ku tabrak. Hahaha aku memang bodoh, dan ceroboh tentunya.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin seperti gadis itu yang selalu kau manja! Dasar brengsek!"

Aku bermonolog, menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya sebenarnya tidak pilihan yang tepat. Harusnya aku yang lebih bertindak. Jika dia berdusta seperti ini bukankah akan jadi alasan yang mudah untuk kami berpisah dan aku akan kembali menemukan kehangatan dalam hidupku lagi. Sudah lama aku kedinginan karena Donghae-ku membuat tubuh ini bagaikan es beku.

"Sssh salah jalan. Sialan!"

Umpatan dan umpatan lagi yang sejak tadi ku ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin ke Bar! Apa sulitnya sih, kenapa diriku sendiri membawaku pada jalan yang salah? Hingga berulang kali aku berteriak lelah.

"Hanya ke Bar, kumohon." Aku meminta pada diriku sendiri, aku yang mengendalikan lalu apa masalahnya. Aku hanya merasa sudah berada pada titik paling ujung dalam hidupku yang melahkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Apa kabar!"

Teman lamaku, pemilik Bar yang berhasil kudatangi dengan usaha berlebihan.

"Aku baik sekali hari ini, Siwon-ah. Tolong pesankan wine ya, traktir aku hari ini."

Siwon tertawa walau tengah kubohongi. Ide gila lain yang muncul diotakku yaitu mengencani Siwon. Bisakah? Aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya berselingkuh sampai Donghae ketagihan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi pergi bersamaku tidak keberatan untukmu kan, Hyuk? Pergi menonton mungkin?"

"Aku ingin membaca saja, pergi ke toko buku bersama mau tidak?" aku memberinya penawaran, dia hanya mengangguk dan kubalas dengan senyuman.

Beberapa menit Wineku akhirnya datang, aku langsung meneguk cepat minuman beralkohol itu tanpa lihat-lihat porsi. Tenggorokanku sudah membutuhkan cairan-cairan ini untuk membuatku lebih mabuk. Dan benar saja aku mabuk hingga pria yang menopang tubuhku kebingungan saat aku tak mau berhenti mengambil dan mengambil lagi gelas demi gelas yang diantar pelayan. Padahal aku sudah semabuk ini, aku sendiri bisa merasakan kepalaku yang berputar dan tenggorokanku yang agak terbakar tapi tak mau berhenti juga.

"Eunggh, hahaha. Dia jahat sekali huks Siwonie huks."

"Hyuk berhenti dulu! Kau mabuk parah, tolong jangan diteruskan!"

Sebelah tanganku dipegang erat oleh seseorang, ini Siwon yang memegangnya. Bukan Donghae yang notabenenya tidak suka melihat aku mabuk-mabukan. Tapi dia tak pernah melarangku, dia selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dengan mabuk yang sebenarnya. Mabuk berselingkuh, mabuk bercinta dengan gadis lain, dan mabuk bersembunyi dariku.

"Hem kau mau apa? Hhh." Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kasar. Menarik leher Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lekukan hangat milik pria pemilik Bar ini. Aku mencium aroma tubuhnya dan aku benar-benar tak tahan.

"Hm." Aku bergumam sambil menciumi leher Siwon. Kegiatan yang menyenangkan tapi salah besar.

Terus menciumi sampai aku agak kelelahan karena Siwon berusaha menghentikanku dengan tenaga supernya.

"Kau keterlaluan terhadap dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah, ini menyakitimu. Sudah saatnya untuk menerima aku Lee Hyukjae." Bisik Siwon. Bibirnya melumat bibirku yang memerah, aku tak peduli lagi siapa diriku sekarang. Aku kesakitan, dan Siwon tahu akan hal ini. Kesakitan ini tak akan ada obatnya.

Aku hanya asik mengikuti Siwon. Kesadaranku muncul sedikit demi sedikit kemudian kulepaskan tautan kami. Aku tersenyum tapi dia memandangku miris seperti melihat seorang budak yang habis dianiaya majikannya.

"Badanku lemas. Aku ingin pulang." Kuharap aku bicara ini karena aku sudah siap dengan apa yang akan kulihat nanti saat sampai di rumah.

"Kuantar. Aku tak mau kau menyetir sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya, oke?"

"Heum." Jawabku datar.

Diperjalananpun aku mencium aroma-aroma alkohol yang sebenarnya menguar dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Apa seterusnya akan seperti begini ya? Setiap hari aku mabuk, menangis, dan diantar pulang olehmu. Apa yang semacam ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Mataku terpejam erat ketika tiba-tiba panas dari efek wine tadi mulai bereaksi lagi.

"Kau!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa masih bertahan untuknya? Donghae, dia belum bia mencintaimu. Kau sendiri tahu kan."

"Benar. Pernah dia bilang aku gila saat aku bertanya apa dia selingkuh. Aku tahu sekali menangis bukan senjata yang mempan untuk membuat Donghae yang kejam itu jadi simpati padaku. Dan aku semakin bodoh saja ketika dia membalasnya dengan pergi dari rumah."

Tersenyum. Mengingat aku berhasil memergoki kegiatan perselingkuhannya dengan rekan kerja satu kantornya itu. Tapi dia tetap saja menyangkal, sudah tahu tidak mencintaiku kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau berselingkuh? Dengan begitu aku akan marah dan minta cerai padanya. Begitulah yang aku fikirkan, namun kuharap fikiranku salah kalu dialah yang pertama minta bercerai. Kalau bisa aku saja yang minta. Dalam hubungan ini akulah pihak yang paling tersakiti.

"Pria itu hanya ingin kau menjadi pemuas saat dia sedang tidak bersama dengan selingkuhan kesayangannya."

"Jangan memancingku! Kau ingin aku bunuh diri besok? Jangan ucapkan yang semacam itu lagi. Aku tak mungkin berubah serendah seperti yang kau fikirkan dipandangan Donghae."

Setidaknya ada hal lain yang Donghae butuhkan dariku. Tak apa, setidaknya jangan jadikan aku sebagai pemuas nafsu saja Donghae –ah.

Setelah sampai di rumah beruntunglah masih dalam keadaan yang sama persis seperti sebelum aku pergi. Kosong.

Tempat yang sedari tadi bersarang dalam otakku adalah kamar tidur, ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh sekaligus fikiranku. Semoga saja menjadi tidur tenyenyak entah alasan apa yang harus dijelaskan. Aku hanya lelah.

.

.

.

Sekarang baru pukul 2 siang, apa yang harus kulakukan sendirian di dalam ruang dingin ini? Di dalam kamarku.

Oh! Aku jadi teringat kalau tadi mengajak Siwon pergi ke toko buku. Pasti karena aku mabuk keterlaluan dan membuat rencana 'kencan' bersamanya jadi gagal. Artinya aku gagal berselingkuh juga.

"Lebih baik aku membaca buku saja."

Rak besar dihadapanku sekarang tertata puluhan buku koleksianku dari jaman SMA dulu. Aku selalu membaca ketika tidak ada kerjaan seperti sekarang.

Aku ini pengangguran, ingin sekali mencari kegiatan yang bisa mengganti kebosananku. Ketika nyatanya Donghae melarangku melakukan ini itu aku hanya mampu menurut. Aku yakin dia tak mungkin memikirkan perasaanku.

"Suami yang berselingkuh itu tidak baik! Tapi jika berpoligami justru tidak masalah."

Bukan kalimat dalam buku yang kubaca, aku hanya bengulang ucapan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Siwon kemarin di pertemuan ke-3 kami.

Kemudian aku mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak terurus di atas kasur.

Aku akan menelefon seseorang, biarkan saja menjadi pengganggu.

_Tutt...tutt_

Panggilannya belum diterima line sebarang sana, mungkin sedang sibuk.

_Tutt..._

"_Y-ya..hallo, Hyuk."_

Ayolah, aku tahu. Aku bisa mendengar suara apa saja di seberang itu.

"_Bisa menelefonku nanti saja? Aku sedang sibuk."_

"Maafkan aku karena mengganggumu. Bodoh sekali aku telefon saat kau ada...di kantor. Dan sibuk, hm?"

"_Ya, tutup saja telefonnya. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

Pip

Well, bukan pertama kali aku harus menerima perlakuannya seperti ini. Aku cukup kebal dan hafal atas alasan-alasan basi pria brengsek sepertimu Lee Donghae.

"Hufft."

Aku mencoba menahan tangis. Tidak lagi! Kumohon, aku sudah menangis sangat banyak, aku lelah dan tak bertenaga lagi.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, kan? Untuk apa aku menangis terus, harusnya sudah terbiasa. Brengsek kesayanganku pasti sedang menikmati waktunya."

Aku mengelus layar ponselku yang menampilkan foto Donghae dengan jas dan dasi merahnya. Sangat tampan, andai si tampan ini hanya milikku. Andai...

.

.

.

"mmmh, pelan." Erangan wanita jalang itu membuktikan permainan liarnya bersama seorang pria yang berada diatasnya tidak bisa dibilang main-main.

"sssh, sedikit lagi. Tahan sebentar." Dan partnernya sekarang sedang asik menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan kecepatan brutal. Kenikmatan permainan mereka mungkin yang membuat pria ini mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering.

"a-aah, ponselmu! Angkat dulu."

Tanpa melepas kontak keduanya, si pria mengangkat telefon dengan geram.

"Y-ya..hallo, Hyuk."

"Bisa menelefonku nanti saja? Aku sedang sibuk."

Dia bisa mendengar helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Maafkan aku karena mengganggumu. Bodoh sekali aku telefon saat kau ada...di kantor. Dan sibuk, hm?"_

"Ya, tutup saja telefonnya. Nanti kuhubungi lagi." Jawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. Lalu menutup sambungannya dengan sepihak.

Apa gunanya berkata halus tapi berakhir kasar dengan tindakan menutup sambungan telefonnya itu?

Dan berbohohng adalah kesukaannya, hanya cara itulah sumber dari kesenangannya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Mungkin dia tak akan pulang. Hufft, bisa gemuk aku jika menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini." Entahlah, terfikir untuk memasak banyak menu. Dan jadilah aku bersama dengan hasil masakanku di atas meja. Sudah sangat larut dan tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan pulang.

Miris.

Menyakitkan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Kau fikir aku masak untuk siapa? Walau aku berkata aku memasak untuk kesenanganku tapi aku tak bisa berbohong kalau Donghae lah alasan yang mendominasi aku melakukan ini semua.

Dengan perasaan sedih yang paling sedih, aku duduk sambil mengambil dengan garpu Spagethi pedas kesukaannya. Ya, benar. Ini kesukaan Donghae.

"Ini enak." Pujiku. Air mataku yang tak mau berhenti turun membuat rasa asin tercampur kedalam spagethi yang kutelan.

Mengambil lagi untuk suapan terakhir dan mungkin sehabis ini semuanya akan kubuang.

Sebelum..

Tok tok

Pintu berlapis cat coklat disana terketuk, aku menatap penasaran. Siapa yang berkunjung disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam?

"Hyuk, ini aku."

Waw! ini kejutan. Aku terkejut kala suara Donghae yang menjawab rasa penasaranku. Kufikir dia tak akan pulang.

Kubukakan pintu untuknya, menyambut kepulangan Donghae seperti biasa.

"Kau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?" tanya Donghae. Dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?

Aku menggeleng, kemudian pergi menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Donghae mengikutiku, aku tersentak sedikit saat tubuhnya memelukku tak sabaran. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku lelah." Jawabnya.

Leherku seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel disana, dan yang kutahu ini perbuatan Donghae. Apa dia mabuk?

Sial! Lidah hangatnya membuatku tak bisa menarik diri sebentar saja.

"Eungh, kau mabuk." Tuduhku asal-asalan.

"Hey. Aku sadar, sayang. Kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah lama ya tidak seperti ini."

Lidahnya masih menelusuri perpotongan garis leherku. Aku terkikik. Dia ini lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil. Suka bermain-main dan seenaknya. Jika Donghae seorang anak kecil mungkin akulah mainan yang paling menyenangkan untuknya.

Mainan.

"Ya, lakukanlah."

Aku memejamkan mata, dari dalam sini mengalir sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mataku. Aku memejamkan mata sangat erat sampai rasanya pegal.

Tanpa bisa kujelaskan, tanganku mengangkat kepalanya dan membawa bibirku menempel diatas bibirnya yang berbau alkohol.

Dia berbohong. Benar-benar mabuk ternyata

Kegiatan kami terus berlanjut. Malam itu tercatat sebagai malam pertama yang diciptakan Donghae untuk menyetubuhiku. Aku menangis, terus terfikirkan bagaiman kelanjutan kisah kami esoknya. Apa dia akan berubah? Atau menceraikanku?

Dua pilihan itu adalah mutlak.

Yang menyakitkan, aku harus menerima apapun. Tak ada belas kasihan, Donghae bukan pria pemberi simpati hanya untuk pria cengeng sepertiku.

.

.

Aku tak percaya kau mengecewakanku. Tapi bukti sudah di depan mata, sungguh sakit.

Aku harap ini akan berakhir. Karena aku tahu aku masih membutuhkanmu di sini.

Selama ini kau tak setia. Kini yang membuatku sedih, aku tahu sebabnya.

Sampai aku membiarkan kau untuk mendapatkan hatiku.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

Walaupun aku tahu aku bukanlah satu-satunya.

**FIN**

Note:

Ini? Maaf ya ff pertama enggak ninggalin kesan buat kalian. Saya tahu cerita ini terlalu pasaran, kata-kata yang berantakan. Dan ending yang aneh...tapi maklum ya ini kan pertama, sebagai author junior tolonglah kasih review supaya nantinya bisa menghasilkan ff lain yang lebih jos. Hohoho.

Btw, selamat hari Natal 2014 untuk yang merayakan. Dan tahun baru 2015!^^


End file.
